


You'll Never Learn

by princevector



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I guess???, Sickfic, kitagawa daiichi days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has to take care of Kageyama. Not that he particularly wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Learn

The Kageyama household seems bigger than the last time he visited. Oikawa tells himself he's not nervous. He's just irritable and feels displaced due to the interruption of his schedule. Being told that a member of their volleyball was sick certainly fell into the realm of bad news, but upon hearing  _who_ exactly had fallen ill was an entirely different story. Oikawa wouldn't exactly call it good news either, but his reaction exposed his more childish side and the other members of Kitagawa Daiichi weren't pleased with his behavior.

Oikawa was partially in charge of checking up on Kageyama once before, a responsibility he wanted no part of but was dragged into by Iwaizumi (who was in charge of keeping his friend in check). They had visited their underclassman's house together, checking up on his condition and temporarily nursing him so he could get back on the court as soon as possible. Oikawa had been grumpy and ended up whining most of the time. His childish behavior resulted in a rather lengthy scolding by Iwaizumi following the visit.

So one would think Oikawa Tooru has learned his lesson the second time around. Goodness, are those assumptions incredibly wrong.

So here he is, standing in front of the Kageyama residence, hand hovering over the front door hesitantly and unwilling to move. Oikawa knows this shouldn't be bothering but  _dammit_ this whole visit is starting to feel like an awful case of déjà vu. There's a nervous sweat trickling down the back of his neck and descending throughout his body and it's making Oikawa increasingly uncomfortable. The swirl of anxiety spun around his mind and wrung itself around his heart, clutching it tightly and pulling him down further into uneasiness.

But through that anxiety he knocks on the door. Three raps is all it takes before Oikawa hears the sounds of someone stumbling about inside the house, and he's desperately holding back amused laughter. It works, much to his favor, even as the door opens to reveal a very tired and disorderly looking Kageyama. His appearance comes complete with an absent gaze, plus disheveled hair and clothes. Honestly, the first year looks horrible and Oikawa's holding back his snide comments.

That doesn't mean he can stop his lips from curling up and forming an amused smirk. Oikawa's unsure if Kageyama can even recognize the poorly hidden amusement written on his face but frankly he can't bring himself to care. The other's blue eyes reflect a glint of disinterest but overall his expression is unreadable and that bothers Oikawa to no end. Not to mention the considerable distance that Kageyama has placed between them. As if the already settled tension between the two players wasn't harsh enough. Oikawa sighs.

"Well aren't you lucky! Oikawa-san is here to take care of you again~!" There's a discreet crack in his voice and Oikawa scowls internally. He's certain Kageyama doesn't notice but it's a poor habit that he's working on breaking and doesn't particularly want others to catch on. 

Kageyama's only reaction is a quiet nod, gaze drifting away to a different direction and that probably includes his attention. Oikawa's impatient and would much rather prefer a verbal response but he also knows that words probably aren't in Kageyama's favor today. So he'll let this problem slide by for this visit. Good. More time for him to speak then.

"So, you gonna let me in anytime soon?" He doesn't wait for a response and hastily makes his way into the front hall of the home, slipping off his shoes and placing his bag to the side. Oikawa's practically made himself at home just as Kageyama closes the front door and follows behind, stumbling about in the process. It's a pathetic sight and Oikawa knows exactly how to handle this messiness. He moves behind the smaller boy and places his hands on Kageyama's shoulders, easing him into a steady stance. 

"Now now, we don't want you looking anymore pathetic than you already are," Oikawa proclaims dramatically, guiding him towards the boy's room. To his surprise (although this was also a given, seeing as the boy was sick), Kageyama really didn't put up much of a struggle. Actually… He didn't really resist Oikawa's movements at all. Within a short time they were both in Kageyama's room and said boy was in bed, looking thoroughly exhausted and practically oblivious to reality. Problem is that Oikawa didn't really notice either problem. 

"Have you eaten?"

Kageyama nods weakly.

"Have you taken medicine?"

Kageyama nods again.

 _"Then why am I here?"_ Is what he wants to see, but Oikawa cautions himself about the last visit and the consequences still send shudders throughout his body. So he lets out an exasperated sigh and runs hand through his gelled hair. 

"Oh poor Tobio, I'm hurt! And here I was going to make you some nice soup~!" Oikawa grabs the nearby cloth that's laying on the floor. He eyes it with disdain, figuring the other must've dropped it while tossing and turning in his sleep. Well, whatever happened there's now a dirty cloth and Oikawa knows he's in charge of replacing the fabric.  _Joy._

"In any case, you're going to get Oikawa-san's special treatment today, so you'd better be extremely grateful when I'm finished with you!" With a childish huff he strides over to the bathroom. It doesn't take long before he finds a fresh cloth, dampening it with cool water and bringing it back over to Kageyama. 

The poor boy looks like he's about ready to pass out. It's a sight Oikawa can't stand and not because he feels bad for the other. He considers the younger boy a threat on the court and even off the court at times, but when he sees the other male like this? It really is a pathetic sight. Kageyama's got strength but he refuses to utilize his willpower to fight back an illness and Oikawa's fixated on this conundrum. He's been sick a number of times but how is this any different from his bouts of illnesses? 

 _'If he doesn't get better he can't get back on the court…'_  It's a realization that stirs bitterness and uncertainty in Oikawa's heart. There's not many people he considers a blockade but here's one of them, bedridden and practically helpless before his eyes. It's disappointing yet there's a part of himself that doesn't like seeing others  _this_ helpless. Even if the younger boy brings nothing but bitterness and frustration into his heart.

He places the cool cloth atop Kageyama's forehead, making sure the moisture doesn't drip down completely. 

"Oikawa-san…"

He perks up. Oh, Kageyama finally spoke. What ridiculous nonsense was about to pour out of this boy's mouth? Oikawa simply couldn't wait to hear the other's words.

"When… I get better…" He pauses, letting out a wheezy cough and dragging his gaze so their eyes meet in an awkward encounter. "Please… teach me how to serve."

_There it is._

What else did he expect? "No."

"Please--"

He pouts and lets out a series of childish noises. "No! Don't wanna!"

"…"

Oikawa's pout quickly shifts into an irritable scowl. "Don't you ever learn? The answer is no, and will always be no."

Kageyama's gaze lingers on Oikawa for a moment, before it drifts back up and he's fixated on the ceiling. Hands bunch up the blankets and he closes his eyes, allowing the cooling moisture of the cloth to relax him more. A breathy sigh passes his lips, and he speaks again.

"Please teach me how to serve."

And he promptly passes out following their brief exchange. 

Oikawa sighs, plopping himself beside Kageyama's bed and pulling his knees to his chest. The room was silent, eerily silent. In this very moment, he preferred it this way.

"You'll never learn…" He buries his face into his knees. 

_Because I've got nothing to teach you. You're already learning faster than I am._

Those thoughts stayed with him long after the visit. Even when Kageyama returned to school within the next two days, those thoughts stayed with him. And they absolutely refused to leave throughout the rest of the school year.


End file.
